Lament of the Female Saiyan
by Madame Cross Marian
Summary: Meifeng is the sister of the many times savior of the world, a famous actress, and the last female saiyan. But that doesn't mean she can't kick your ass.


AN: Wheeeee! Dragon Ball Z is so fun and light hearted and happiness wheeeee! This is actually a rewrite of my first fanfiction, "Goku has a sister?". Wow was a I shitty back then, though I will admittedly most likely think that about this chapter in a few months. I've been writing all -man, and Sherlock, and -man, and Ao no Exorcist, and -man, and did I mention -man? So yeah, it's all been pretty serious and depressing round my account lately and thus I bring DBZ to BLAST POWERFUL RAYS OF SUNSHINE THROUGH THE CLOUDS OF ANGST AND MELANCHOLY. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

-Story Start-

Meifeng had never liked people very much. They were unintelligent, rude, and clogged her nose with chemical smells. They also tried to do away with her tail, and she didn't appreciate that.

However, she put up with them for her brother's sake- actually, no matter how many airs of grumpiness she strung around herself, it was clear a surprising amount of human beings had somehow wormed their way into her favor, and she couldn't quite bring herself to be upset about that.

What she easily be upset about though was how Roshi seemed to think all the breasts of the world were their for his viewing.

"Fuck off, Roshi!"

"Is that any way to speak to your master!"

"You were my teacher when I was like five, you are not my 'master'!"

"You were eleven..." Roshi grumbled under his breathe as Meifeng shot him a deadly glare. Bulma just watched the scene with a fond smile as Meifeng took a seat next to her with a sigh.

Bulma noticed that she hadn't bothered to dress up for the occasion either and felt a twinge of relief. She couldn't be out done by the monkey girl!

As things stood, Meifeng had her dark copper, mid thigh-length hair tied in a french braid that wrapped around the top of her head in a crown and draped over her shoulder on the other side. Her make-up was sparse, if present at all, and very natural looking. A plain white tank top just a little short for her didn't quite expose her belly-button, and a torn pair of jean shorts about the same length as its pockets gave her an effortless feel many women spent hours trying to replicate. A silver chain with a matching silver key on it hung long and loose around her neck, resting on her bosom.

"Am I really not allowed to kill him?"

"Not yet," Bulma said in an agitatedly regretful manner. Meifeng laughed.

"So where's Yamcha? Shouldn't he-"

"Hmph! I don't even wanna talk about that loser!"

"Again? Eh... fine. Tell me when you're back together."

"We won't be!"

"That what you said last time," she retorted as she wandered aimlessly around the living room with a strawberry margarita being rolled back and forth in her finger tips. Eventually she wondered outside at the somehow perfect timing, call it sisterly intuition, of Goku touching down at the Kame house, a small toddler held in his arms.

"'Sup, bro?" She drawled, eyeing the kid suspiciously. "Does... um... that;" she gestured to the child, "belong to you- and, um, Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah!" Goku said with his trademark broad smile that she almost swore she could copy-right if she wanted to.

Her eyes widened a little. "Then, well, congratulations I guess- hey, actually, why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier!

"Earlier?"

"Yeah, when he was born would have been nice!"

"But you never stop by to visit or anything-"

"That's not the point! You could have, oh, I don't know, sent me a letter! Or you could have stopped by sometime since your the one with the /magic flying cloud/!"

"I'm sorry, Mei!"

"Don't you sorry Mei me, you haven't even told me his name ye- I'm making a terrible first impression on him, aren't I?"

"His name is Gohan."

She sighed and allowed herself to mentally count to ten. Which didn't work, but did give them a ten second opportunity to go somewhere else. They didn't take it.

She began looking around for something to focus on while she calmed down, eventually finding it and some laughter in the shocked expressions of Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, and Krillen in the doorway, accompanied by whispers of "he has a tail, too!".

I had pieced together what happened on full moons for me and my brother a while ago and understood why they wanted to keep it a secret. It had broken her down long enough, she could imagine what it would do to her brother.

Before any of them got the chance to say anything though, a man with long, black, spiked hair landed a few feet away from her and her brother.

"Nice to see you again, Kakarott, Kimiko."

"Er, what the fuck's wrong with you?" Meifeng asked with a raised eyebrow after a moment of hesitation. The man turned to face her directly.

"I am Raditz...your big brother."

-Chapter End-

AN: Short, as was the original, but so much better... Oh DBZ, how I've missed you. Also, my language is so much infinitely worse here. I censored the word ass in the original. ASS. And I said fuck twice here. Weird what happens over 4-ish years. I have, however, actually gotten less perverted, so it's a fair trade-off.


End file.
